A Gift For A Dandelion
by sorax33
Summary: When Ava's feelings are hurt over not being able to celebrate a certain holiday. It's up to the Leopard mask wearing Gula to find a way to make it up to her.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Hey Gula! Come check this out" Ava called out her leopard wearing masked best friend.

"Yes, What is it?" Gula asked seeing her run over to him. With her copy of the Book of Prophecies being held in her right arm. Gula was in the middle of his daily early morning walk through Daybreak Town. When he was stopped by Ava calling out to him.

"Check out this page... Right here!" Ava said flipping past some pages until she stopped on one and showed it to him.

"Valentines Day?" Gula said from reading the title of the page. He then noticed a image of a heart with some doves flying around it. He never heard of it and assured himself this was to be held later down in the future.

"Yeah, turns out it's suppose to be day to celebrate with the ones you loved" Ava explained. "And it's suppose to be held tomorrow" she added.

"Ok...but what does that have to do with me?" Gula asked her.

"Well I want to celebrate it! So I asked Ira if we could set decorates all over town and maybe use a bit of magic to have the fountain square have chocolate running" Ava said excitedly licking her lips imagining her chocolate fantasy.

"And he said yes?" Gula asked but soon regretted it, seeing Ava excitement vanish in a instant and having her head titled downwards.

"No, he disagreed to it because he said no one would really get to enjoy it because of the busy Lux's missions this week" Ava said bringing her head showing a small frown upon her face.

"Did you ask Invi or Aced if they could help you?" Gula asked as they both walked over to the fountain and sat down on it.

"Aced was too busy training to even ask and Invi basically agreed with Ira" Ava answered him as her frown suddenly changed to a smile.

"That's why I think you and I should just do it!" Ava said.

"T-Together?" Gula asked feeling his cheeks burn up.

"Yep! We might be cutting it close since we need to get it done before tomorrow but if we start now we should get it done by the time the sun sets" Ava said.

"Ava... I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer" Gula said as he looked down.

"Huh? Why!" Ava shouted in disbelief that her best friend didn't want to help her.

"I just have some important stuff that needs my attention at the moment" Gula said clutching the robe of his cloak.

"Gula you've been acting weird since the Master left" Ava said her voice was a mixture of concern and disappointment. "If it's something important then let me help" her hand then careless touched and held over Gula's own hand.

"Ava! I'm sorry ok maybe next time" Gula said quickly forcing his hand to withdraw from Ava's hand.

"Oh... Ok I guess next time" Ava said getting up from her seat. "I'll see you around Ok!" Ava said giving Gula a small smile and ran off.

"Now why did you do that for?"

"Huh?" Gula then looked up and saw his Chirithy sitting on top of his head.

"Master Ava really wanted to celebrate Valentines Day but you denied her opportunity to do it" His Chirithy said floating down with his little arms crossed. "I really expected better of you Master"

"It's not that like that! You know I have a dangerous and secretly role that needs to be fulfilled" Gula replied glaring at the dream eater from under his mask.

"I know that Mr Detective, but it doesn't mean you should locked yourself up in your room every hour of the day looking at the lost page" Chirithy countered back.

"The Master said that I-" Gula tried to say but was interrupted.

"Gula! You're not getting it! You need to forgot about your mission for a while and focus on what's happening right Infront of you" Chirithy said. "I know you have a difficult duty not only as a Foreteller but also at finding out who the traitor is. Yet there are people like me and Master Ava who worry about you"

Hearing Chirithy say that made Gula let out a sigh. "You're right! I do feel guilty about having you and Ava worry about me. It just stresses me out time to time. Even recently I started to feel like all I ever do is analyzed that page" he said.

"I used to believe that beside the Master, I was the smartest among the others but ever since The Master disappeared. It feels like I'm faced with a problem I can't seem to solve" Gula added.

"So what will you do now?" Chirithy asked him.

Gula then let a small laugh and looked up at the clouded morning sky. "You know what the Master always says when it comes to making tough choices" Gula said as he then put his hand over his heart. "May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key" he mimiced as a idea popped into his head.

"On second thought, I think that my heart has already guided me a answer" Gula said getting up.

"Bravo Gula! That's what I liked most about you" Chritity said hopping up and landed on his shoulder. "Never takes long for you to find a answer"

"Great to hear because I'll need your help too" Gula replied to him smirking.

"What?!" Chirithy said surprised before Gula whispered his plan to him.

...

Ava woke up with a small yawn the next morning. She didn't feel like dragging herself out of bed knowing there was nothing to expect. Part of her just wanted to lay back down and forget about today. Still she had her duties as a foreteller and that came first above all else. After taking a shower and getting dressed she was in the bathroom washing her face.

'It's not that big of a deal, sure it would've been great to hang out with Gula again" Ava thought. 'Ever since we became Foretellers it's hard to see eachother if we're not in meetings. Yet when I can't see him, I feel a sort of pain in my heart" she thought dropping the towel and placing her hands on her chest. "Just once I wish he would stop being self centered" She said out loud before shaking her head and slapped both her cheeks.

"Snap out of it! You're a Keyblade Master and defending the Light from darkness is my top priority" Ava said to herself in the mirror. She then splashing some cold water onto her face. Hoping to remove all those negative thoughts and feelings. She then put on her Fox's mask and headed out the door. Only to see heart shaped decorations and fake Doves line up all over the streets.

"What?" Ava said in shocked seeing this. She then headed towards the Fountain square which wasn't far from her location. When she arrived there she couldn't help but laugh at seeing her unions members expression at seeing the fountain covered in many types of chocolate.

"He couldn't have done all this" Ava said in awe.

"Master Ava!"

She then turned around to see the voice was from Ephemera. The sliver hair Vulpes member walked up to her and pointed at something behind her.

"There's a message someone left for you" Ephemera said.

Ava then turned around to see and gasped seeing red decorations across the back of some apartments that said.

" _ **Happy Valentine Day Ava"**_

"I guess you have a secret admirer" Ephmera said with a smile.

"Maybe so" Ava said grinning before she ran off to go find this secret admirer.

...

It took Ava a hour to finally reach the top of the clocktower. Part of the long journey was her trying to avoid Ira, Invi and Aced from asking her if she done it. She then spotted Gula sitting on the railing as he was looking out to the town.

"I thought you had more "Important" things to do" Ava teased while walking over to him.

"Yeaaah like sleepping" Gula managed to say as he was letting out big yawn and rubbed his tired eyes. "Took me and Chritity all night to get it done" he said yawning once again.

"I appreciate that you did this for me Gula" Ava said as she sat on the railing too. "But I would've liked to help out too you know"

"I wouldn't be thanking me yet" Gula replied back and turned to face her. "You're helping me clean up this mess before Ira can grab a hold of us" Gula added.

"Hehe ok deal!" Ava said before a light blush appeared on her face.

"H-Hey Gula could you turn to face me for a minute?" Ava asked her cheeks blushing more.

"Ok but why Av-" Gula then stopped talking as he felt Ava's pair of soft lips come in contact with his own. Before Gula could react to this, Ava pulled back.

"Happy Valentine Day Gula" Ava said with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"D-Did I just interrupt something?"

Both young foretellers turned to see Aced staring at them with a embarrassed look upon the masked Bear face.

"Um...Nothing!" Gula shouted grabbing Ava hand as the two jumped from the railing. Both running past Aced without having a chance for him to catch them.

"Don't worry Aced! Everything will be cleaned up later!" Ava shouted out to him as the two left the room.

"Hmm... I wonder if this Valentine Day will work with me and Invi?" Aced said to himself.

"Don't count on it" Invi said appearing from out of nowhere with Ira behind her.

"I told them it wouldn't be a good idea" Ira said and covered his small laugh from the more embrasssing scene. While Invi walked away from the two male foretellers whispering so quiet the only word they could hear was "Chessy"

"Wait Invi! I can explain!... You misunderstand I was!... Oh why always me?" Aced asked lowering his head in shame.

Meanwhile Gula and Ava were walking back to the fountain square with their hands intertwined. Regardless of what tragic end the future has plan out for the two.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
